Jalousie
by Daelyaa
Summary: Hermione est jalouse d'Astoria, très jalouse, parce qu'Astoria est la copine de Drago, alors qu'elle n'est que sa maîtresse, un jouet sexuel dont il se sert quand il en a envie. OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jalousie.

 _POV Hermione_

OoOoOoO

Je me suis réveillée de mauvaise humeur, et mon humeur n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Je m'habille rapidement et descends à la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs ou je remarque avec horreur la robe de _l'autre_ , bien sûr, elle laisse des traces cette... Inspire, expire Hermione, voilà, du calme.

Je fusille sa robe du regard, et croyez moi, si des yeux pouvaient faire brûler, la robe de _l'autre_ n'existerait plus.

Je sots de la pièce avant d'être tentée d'aller commettre un meurtre.

Sauf qu'en arrivant à la Grande Salle, je me rends compte que le meurtre ce n'est pas aux appartements que je vais le le commettre, mais bien ici. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est là, avec _elle_ assise sur ses genoux. Je leur lance un regard assassin qu'il remarque, évidemment, ça lui fait peut être comprendre que je ne _la_ supporte, mais il le sait, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de _la_ ramener chez nous, même si je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne font que dormir, ben oui, c'est une gamine _l'autre_ , elle n'a que 15 ans.

Oui, je suis mauvaise avec _elle_ , mais en même temps elle me _le_ vole, donc j'en ai parfaitement le droit. En fait non, parce que c'est elle sa copine, c'est avec elle qu'il s'affiche, c'est elle sa fiancée, moi je suis juste... ''Sa pute.'' Saloperie de conscience.

Je soupire parce que ma foutue conscience à raison, je suis pitoyable je sais, mais je l'aime alors me dire que je ne suis qu'à lui pendant quelques minutes ne peux que me rendre heureuse.

Bon, sauf que comme je viens de le dire, ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, parce que dès qu'on a finit de s'envoyer en l'air, on en revient à Malefoy et Sang de Bourbe ; Granger ou Grangie si il est de bonne humeur ce qui est très rare parce qu'il repense à elle et qu'il s'en veut, je n'aurais jamais crut qu'il puisse s'en vouloir, mais apparemment si, il doit l'aimer quand même _l'autre_. ''Ben en même temps, Astoria elle est grande pour ses 15 ans, Astoria elle est élancée, Astoria elle est mince, les cheveux d'Astoria sont soyeux et ondulés et pas touffus et ébouriffés, et surtout Astoria c'est sa fiancée, et une Sang Pur, alors que toi...'' C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Mais encore une fois, ma conscience avait raison; elle a tout et moi je n'ai rien et c'est elle qui s'appellera Malefoy et qui fera des enfants à Drago, pas moi.

Je soupire à nouveau et m'assit avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna-qui était à cette table puisqu'elle sortait avec Ron- et les salue rapidement avant de manger un petit peu tout en les regardant, lui et _l'autre_.

Mes amis ont l'intelligence de ne pas me parler, mais au vu de mon humeur massacrante, ils n'allaient certainement pas essayer d'engager la conversation avec moi ce matin.

Après le repas, je retourne à mes appartements, puisqu'on est samedi, je n'ai pas cours, et m'assied sur le canapé avec un livre que je ne lis pas vraiment, l'esprit concentré sur Drago et _l'autre_. Et quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit la queue, Drago venait d'entrer.

Il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains qui tenait la taille de _l'autre_ i peine quelques minutes sur mes épaule et je sens qu'il baisse son visage.

Il décale les cheveux qui obstruent mes oreilles et me murmure :

-Bonjour... Hermione.

Je frissonne, j'aime tellement quand il prononce mon nom avec cette sensualité qu'il a dans la voix, et il le sait, il me manipule grâce à mes faiblesses.

Mais je dois lui résister, lui faire comprendre que j'en ai assez même si ça ne changera rien et qu'il restera quand même avec _l'autre_ , parce qu'elle il l'aime alors que moi, je suis juste un plan cul ; je tombe vraiment bas.

Ses mains descendent sur ma poitrine et je dois user de toute ma détermination pour ne pas m'abandonner dans ses bras, comme d'habitude. Mes mains se posent sur les siennes et les décalent de mon corps.

-Non, Drago.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu es toujours d'accord pour coucher avec moi.

-Et bien justement, cela à trop duré, j'en ai assez d'être ta putain Malefoy.

-J'comprend.

Je me retourne et le regarde, éberluée, ce n'était pas normal, Drago Malefoy n'accepte jamais rien aussi facilement, ni sans contrepartie.

Et j'ai raison. Je vois un sourire au coin se former sur son visage avant qu'il ne dise.

-Laisse moi juste une dernière fois, prends ça pour un adieu.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes bras se nouent automatiquement autour de son cou pour me rapprocher de lui, et, sans que je ne sache comment, il se retrouve sur le canapé alors que nos lèvres ne sont même pas décollées. En une fraction de seconde, il fait disparaître ma chemise et fait descendre la fermeture de sa jupe, et comme je suis un être faible quand il est question de lui, je me laisse faire, il me déshabille, retire peu à peu ses vêtements et s'allonge au dessus de moi, ça y est, j'ai définitivement perdu toute fierté, le jour où je lui dit que j'en ai assez, je le laisse encore coucher avec moi, je n'en peut plus d'être moi.

N'empêche que même si j'en ai marre, je ne peux pas nier que j'aime ça, et ça me dégoûte parce que je sais qu'il ne s'envoie en l'air avec moi que parce que _l'autre_ ne le laisse pas encore faire et que de toute manière ça se finira dès qu' _elle_ acceptera.

Sauf qu'alors qu'on venait juste d'attendre le 7ème ciel, la porte de nos appartement s'ouvre et je sais qui vient d'entrer parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir le mot de passe : Astoria.

Elle se fige en voyant la position dans laquelle Drago et moi nous trouvons et je vois ses yeux briller, intérieurement je suis fière, elle sait maintenant que son copain couche avec moi, bien fait pour elle.

Son visage à lui se décompose alors que sa pouf tourne le dos.

Il m'abandonne là, sur le canapé, nue et à peine remit de l'orgasme auquel il m'a menée, mais je suis quand même contente, parce que maintenant elle sait tout.

J'entends :

-Tori !

-Salaud !

J'entends des sanglots dans la voix de l'autre et cela ne fait qu'accentuer mon plaisir malsain alors que je me rhabille d'un sort.

-Tori laisse moi t'expliquer...

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu me trompes avec cette... Cette... Cette sale Sang de Bourbe !

-Mais Astoria laisse moi te parler par Merlin !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux expliquer !

-Je... Oui j'ai couché avec elle, mais c'est juste pour... J'ai pas de raison valable sans que cela ne te blesse, mais c'est toi que j'aime Tori, je m'en fous complètement de Granger.

Ca fait mal, très mal, mais je continue tout de même d'écouter.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu couches avec elle.

-Parce que toi tu ne veux pas encore... dit il, honteux et très gêné.

J'entends un bruit qui ressemble à une gifle et ça me fait doucement sourire, il l'a bien mérité ce con.

-Donc sous prétexte que je ne suis pas encore prête à coucher avec toi du dois aller coucher n'importe quelle fille ?!

-Tori... Je sais que j'ai été con, mais de toute manière c'était la dernière fois.

-Parce que c'est censé rendre ton acte normal parce que ''c'était la dernière''.

-Non, c'est nul comme excuse, je sais, mais je t'aime Tori, je ne veux que quelque chose change entre nous à cause de ça, je te promets de ne plus jamais rien faire avec aucune autre fille. Pardonne moi Tori je t'en prie.

-T'es un connard, tu sais ça ?

-Oui.

-Et je déteste les traditions machiste de nos familles.

-Là je ne te suis plus.

-Et bien, les filles doivent préserver leur virginité pour leur mariage, pour que leur fiancé soit leur seul et unique amant, alors que vous, les garçons, vous avez tous les droits ! Si j'avais fait la même chose que toi ça aurait été un déshonneur alors que toi... Toi tu as couché avec Granger !

-Je sais Tori, je sais, et je mérite tout à fait que tu me trompes.

-Mais je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je t'aime connard !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tori.

-Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ?

-Je me connais, je n'ai aucune retenue niveau sexuel, et je préfère coucher avec elle que de me montrer beaucoup trop insistant auprès de toi, parce que je ne veux pas que tu acceptes de faire l'amour avec moi à cause de ça, j'te jure Tori, pardonne moi.

-Tu m'énerves, parce que je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi.

Cette fois je ne veux plus écouter, elle va encore gagner, il va rester avec elle, elle ne va pas le quitter, ça m'énerve !

Il l'a trompé, il mérite amplement qu'elle le largue, mais non, bien sûr que non, Madame lui pardonne ! Ce qu'elle peut être débile cette fille !

Moi ? De mauvaise fois ? Mais non.

Bon, ok, je suis d'extrême mauvaise fois en disant ça parce que je suis pareille.

Je soupire, ça y est, cette fois c'est définitivement fini, plus jamais je ne sentirais sa peau sur la mienne.

Mais je suis quand même satisfaite car j'ai connu son corps, et qu'il a prit possession du mien avant d'en faire de même avec _elle_ , donc même en étant sa maîtresse, j'ai connu quelque chose avant elle.

* * *

Voiiiiiiila ça fait longtemps que l'idée de faire une os où Hermione est jalouse d'Astoria me trottait de la tête depuis longtemps, c'est maintenant chose faite. Dites moi si ça vous a plut !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
